Leopard's Tale
by BlackoSun
Summary: Just a crack fic I thought up well reading some adorable Law stories.


Leopard's Tale

Disy

Law hated these day's. It was cold and wet an to top it all off they had to stay above surface to fix the radar that Shachi had broken. Bepo didn't quite understand why Law was in a bad mood until later that day when they docked.

"Hey Law you wanna come to town with us?" Law had given the outside a death glare before turning it onto them.

"I don't like the rain." With that he had turned around and walked off grumbling something under his breath. Bepo frowned and fallowed Law to the Rec room where he found him staring out the window well lounging on the sofa stretched out.

"Captain, why don't you like the rain? Sorry." Law looked amused at Bepo before answering.

"I don't like getting wet Bepo, why do you think I have a submarine?" Bepo nodded but still looked curious.

"Then why do we surface so often?" Law sighed and closed his eyes well leaning back to take up the entire sofa.

"The sun. We only surface when the sun is out. Now then how about you go with the crew? I do believe you wanted to go earlier." Bepo nodded and went to find the crew. He rain was ebbing off and Bepo couldn't help but look back to find Law peeking out the door.

Law was happy even if it didn't show on his face, the rain was gone and the sun had dried up most of the wetness. Going out he yawned and climbed to the top of the sub and stretched out to bask in the bright warm rays. He was just drifting off when he heard a small pitiful squeak come from the shore, his instincts went haywire. Shooting up Law stared at the shore with searching eyes until he saw the small and unsteady movements of a tiny black and white smudge. Getting up he dropped to the ground on all fours and watched the smudge squeak again well looking at him. Moving to the smudge Law smiled down at the sopping wet kitten and picked it up with a faint meow in return.

"Now what are you doing so far out here?" The kitten squeaked again.

"You lost your parents in the storm? Do you want me to look for them?" The kitten answered back.

"Now why do you want to stay with me?" The kitten just meowed and climbed up to hang off of Law's hat, it's back paws trying to get up. Law laughed at the kitten before pulling gently from his hat and going back to the sub where he went back to basking in the sunlight, only this time? He had a tiny ball of fur basking with him.

The crew didn't know what was going on only that for some reason their captain wouldn't leave his room for long periods of time. An the oddest noises came from it when he did leave long enough to scold at who ever screwed up or to get some food then he was back in there. They shrugged it off until the day their captain came out of his room with a small smile and a tiny bundle of fluff on his shoulder. They stared as Law walked by and up to the deck, they had surfaced a bit ago, well talking to the thing. No one said a word for the rest off the day to confused and shocked for any words.

Law was searching the ship with worried eyes for the kit when he bumped into Penguin who was shaking with a forced smile. Law was suspicious.

"Whats wrong." Penguin looked to the Rec room door then back.

"We found a uh..thing in the Rec room. We don't know what to do." Law blinked and went into the Rec room where he found his prize.

"Terra you little devil get over here now." he had forgotten that he always spoke in cat to the kitten so his crew looked confused at him. The kitten jumped up and padded over well meowing about the adventure he had had to Law, Law was amused. Turning to his crew he smirked.

"So whats this I hear about you shrieking like girls when Terra popped up?" Everyone blushed.

The crew sat on the deck well looking out at the forest bored. Every full moon Law had them either dock on a uninhabited island or leave him alone. This time had been a bit different as he had taken Terra with him. Terra. That kitten was so cute and kind they hadn't been able to quite understand why he had chosen Law to take care of him. A roar like that from a loin was heard and the crew shifted in worry their captain was out there with only a kitten as protection. Another roar this time closer was heard before a white and black burst from the trees with a smaller shape the same colours in its mouth. It leaped onto their sub's top making Penguin fall over with Shachi in tow, Bepo just stared at the shape now identifiable as a snow leopard.

"Terra?" Penguin looked at the thing in its mouth only to do a double take it was Terra but he was bleeding. The snow leopard growled and shot a glare at them seconds before a flash of light blinded them. When they looked up Law was standing in the leopards place with Terra meowing in pain in his hands, Bepo's jaw dropped.

"I need a first aid kit now." Shachi ran off, now they knew why Terra picked Law. Cat stick with cats.

Law hated wars. An was the World Government broadcasting the war they had started to the entire world with out care Law was not amused. Growling he held Terra tightly and had them set course for MarineFord well they sailed Law disappeared for awhile. The were only half a mile from the islands bay when Law reappeared wearing a long black coat with Terra on his hat brim. The second they were docked and surfaced Law was out of the sub and watching as Akainu went to end Luffy/Aces life. Law got there first.

"You know I hate wars right?" Akainu had only a moment to register the words before he was blown back by the loudest roar he had ever heard. The battle field grew dangerously quiet as everyone looked at Law in amazement.

"That was for scaring Terra." The little kitten meowed from its perch before sticking its tongue out at the shocked Admiral. Law looked at Luffy and Ace before picking them both up by the ear and dragging them back to the boat and tossing them up. He turned and glared at Whitebeard who blinked surprised as the much younger pirate told him to get onto the Moby Dick. The little kitten Terra jumped off of Law's hat and trotted up to a blonde with 6 bullet holes in his chest, the man had a sea stone cuff on his wrist. Whitebeard went to the Moby painfully when a shot rang out he looked back to see Law in standing in front of Marco who was getting up. The bullet was in his thigh but he was glaring at a man who held a still smoking gun.

"You almost hit my kit." Those 5 words had the man backing away in terror as Laws eyes flashed gold well a dark growl came from his throat. His crew looked at him and got off their sub to pick up Terra and the man before backing away slowly as if escaping from a wild animal. Law roared in anger before attacking.

Sengoku shook as the rookie pirate Tragarfar Law morphed before his eyes, one second a bloodthirsty young man stood there the next a snarling snow leopard the size of a galleon with 2 tails. The silence that had once blanketed the battle field was then filled with screams of fear Sengoku immediately took a step back. Holy devilfruit or not even he wouldn't get between a pissed off parent and their childs attacker. The man who had taken the shot died being ripped to shreds along with any fool who had tried to save his life.

Marco looked at the leopard with blank eyes as it padded up to their ship and jumped transforming into Law once more, the only difference? He had lost the coat and was covered in blood.

"So Law when did you adopt?" Law grinned as Terra bounced up.

"Well it all started on a rainy day...

A/N: And that's one crack fic added to my story list. Have fun world!

~BlackoSun Out!


End file.
